El Verdadero Dame-Tsuna
by Stefani Dragneel
Summary: Todo pasa por algo y el que él sea descubierto tiene sus motivos. Nada es lo mismo, todos cambian en dos años
1. V

Una explosión lleno a todo el vecindario de miedo, mas de uno se escondió donde podía. Los bomberos habían llegado hacia unos minutos y trataban de apagar el fuego que comenzaba a esparcirse hacia los otros negocios, unas calles mas lejanas una persecución se llevaba a cabo, un grupo de policías tratando de detener a unos jóvenes con mascaras quienes eran los causantes de todo el alboroto.

-Como puede ser que en dos años esta ciudad se haya ido deteriorando? -se preguntó un anciano, que miraba todo desde su asiento.

-Desde la desaparición de Hibari Kyoya la ciudad a quedado en manos de los delincuentes -le dijo una señora de edad a su lado.

-Las autoridades no son competentes -dijeron al mismo tiempo que un muchacho le robaba el bolso a la señora delante de un policía que no hizo nada.

Y eso solo era en la mañana, por la tarde se efectuaban robos y homicidios, los hospitales ya no tenían cupo para sus pacientes y los políticos que manejaban la ciudad no hacían nada por miedo. El único lugar seguro en toda la ciudad era el instituto de Nami-chuu y las sedes educativas de este.

-Por que Hibari-sama nos abandono? -se preguntaban unos.

-Sera que lo secuestraron? -decían otros.

-Desearía que Hibari-sama estuviera aquí -se repetían algunos.

Eso y mas se podría escuchar por las calles de la ciudad, el colegio de Nami-chu trataban de tener todo en orden para que así Kyoya volviera con ellos pero nada funcionaba.

Hacia ya dos años desde que él desapareció junto a otros siete jóvenes y sus familias, nadie sabia la causa del por que los Sawada, Miura, Sasagawa y Yamamoto se fueron de la ciudad sin dejar rastro alguno de su existencia en Namimori exceptuando algunos documentos y fotos.

-Director nos han llegado otra carta de ello -hablo la secretaria.

-Miremos de que se trata esta vez Sakurai-san -la mujer le paso el sobre que tenia una extraña insignia junto al logró de Vongola- pero que esto?!

El director del colegio le paso la carta a su secretaria para que esta verificara si era falsa o verdadera. La joven mujer no cabía de la sorpresa por lo dicho en ese papel.

 _"Estimado Director de Namimori School._

 _La presente es para comunicarle de la llegada de los jóvenes Hibari Kyoya y Rokudo Mukuro, por ello es necesario que no le diga a nadie mas que a su secretaria y el vicepresidente del comité disciplinario, Kusakabe Tetsuya._

 _Enviar a un grupo de cinco personas para recogerlos el día x de este mes, entre ellos debe ir Kusakabe-san._

 _Gracias por su atención._

 _Att:_  
 _S.T"_

Simple pero llena de esperanza para ellos dos y para toda la ciudad, era de conocimiento publico que esos dos eran mas fuertes y que gracias a ellos la ciudad era mas tranquila.

El día de llegada de los demonios hubo un atentado al aeropuerto de la ciudad, según en el bajo mundo se rumoreaba que los dos guardianes mas fuertes del décimo Vongola llegarían a Namimori en su jet privado, obviamente estaban muy equivocados y habían provocado a cierta nube que ya venia irritada.

-Callense manada de idiotas -grito uno de los yakuzas que se habían tomado el lugar.

-Cuando van a llegar esos dos? -pregunto uno de sus compañeros.

-Y yo para saber, no soy vidente estúpido -dijo el que estaba gritando.

Todos estaban agachados y sollozando, otros estaban a punto de desmayarse por el susto, algunos estaban en shock. Un grupo de cinco jóvenes estaban escondidos en un local de recuerdos, uno de ellos con un extravagante peinado los otros cuatros eran chicos que estaban nerviosos y no sabían que hacer.

_ _El vuelo 1869 de la aerolínea Vongola Aire, del destino Palermo-Namimori, acaba de aterrizar__ se escuchó una voz robótica anunciando la llegada del vuelo.

Fue aquí donde el ambiente se tenso mas de lo necesario, el enemigo obligó a una de las empleadas a ir donde estaba el avión y decirles que todos estaban bajo un secuestro de la yakuza "mas" fuerte de todo Namimori, lo que paso después fue una desgracia para esa manada de ignorantes.

-Que fue eso? -grito uno.

-Donde esta You -pregunto otro.

-AAAAAAAAH -ese grito provoco que mas de uno se congelara.

-Malditos herbívoros molestos, por alterar el orden en el aeropuerto _los Morderé hasta la muerte_ -una cortina de humo índigo comenzó a aparecer.

- _Kufufufu_ al parecer alguien quiere pasar por _los seis caminos del infierno_ -de dicha cortina aparecieron dos jóvenes, uno azabache y mirada asesina, y el otro un peli-índigo de ojos bicolor.

-Quienes son ustedes? -preguntó el que parecía ser el líder.

"Es él" "Volvió para salvarnos" "el otro chico también volvió" "sera que al fin Kamisama nos oyó" esas y mas frases se escuchaban, los mafiosos japoneses miraban confundidos a los civiles que comenzaron a sonreír aliviados.

-Quienes son? -pregunto el líder a un joven que miraba al par con miedo.

-Hemos retado a los demonios -fue lo unico que dijo antes de recibir una tonfa en todo el rostro.

-El conejito no estará feliz al escuchar en lo que se transformo esta ciudad -hablo el de cabello frutal.

-Vuelve a decirle así y te morderé hasta la muerte herbívoro piña -dijo de forma agresiva el azabache.

En menos de diez minuto el grupo de secuestradores, los cuales eran como unos treinta, acabaron inconscientes y llenos de heridas, uno que otro traumado pero no importaba. De a poco las personas comenzaron hacer reverencias de agradecimiento y una que otra palabra, la piña se estaba divirtiendo mucho por la cara de asesino serial que tenía la alondra.

-Bienvenido Kyo-san -dijo Kusakabe con una reverencia.

-Tiene mucho que explicar vicepresidente -le dijo en forma cortante.

-Si señor -fue lo único que dijo antes de ver como los dos se subían a una camioneta.

-Mañana a las dos de la tarde en esta dirección, Elvis-san -dijo con burla el de ojos bicolor- Ciao Ciao.

El grupo del comité estaban en shock, ese azabache era el tan famoso demonio de Namimori? No lo sabían pero ya lo veían con admiración al igual que a la piña, ellos dos solos acabaron con unos treinta hombres en menos de una hora.

-Volvamos a casa, y nada de esto se lo dirán a sus familias, entendido? -los otros cuatro chicos solo asintieron- muy bien, mañana nos vemos en la sala del comité a las siete, hablaremos de las nuevas reformaciones que se harán.

Después de eso los policías al fin llegaron y se llevaron a los maleantes, los paramedicos revisaron a las víctimas y preguntando sobre lo sucedido, cada uno dio su punto de vista de lo que había pasado confundiendo a los oficiales que les preguntaban.

En una mansión a las afueras de la ciudad, un par de jóvenes revisaban toda la propiedad, desde las rejas hasta el bosque que rodeaba la propiedad. Pocos minutos después los dos estaban en una sala equipada para una videoconferencia.

• _Así que eso es lo que paso_ -la persona al otro lado hizo una mueca- _enviare a un grupo de la CEDEF para que los ayuden con la limpieza_ -los dos guardianes asintieron- _la próxima semana llegaran Onii-san y Chrome-chan, estén pendientes de lo que hagan esas ratas._

-Entendido Tsunayoshi -el castaño sonrió y termino la vídeo llamada.

-Enserio necesita una buena noche de sexo -dijo Mukuro de forma de broma- Oye cuidado con esas cosas -dijo al esquivar dos tontas con pinchos saliendo de ellas.

-Lo siento, se me resbalaron -dijo Kyoya con una sonrisa sádica- creo que me dieron ganas de comer puré de piña.

-Hoy sera alondra a la parrilla -habló la niebla con una sonrisa burlona.

Así comenzó otra típica pelea de estos dos, sabían que cuando llegara la noticia de que destruyeron su nueva mansión, Tsuna los congelaría como castigo por tal osadía.


	2. O

Solo habían pasado dos días desde que llegaron y toda Namimori ya sabia que su demonio perfecto estaba en su territorio. Los mafioso japoneses ya los tenían tachados de molestias con la necesidad de ser exterminada, pero es obvio que cada vez que los emboscaban terminaban con un Kyoya muy enojado y un Mukuro feliz de tener juguetes para torturar.

Ese día les llegó una sorpresa a la nube y niebla mayor, en la entrada de la mansión se encontraban las dos personas que se suponían llegaban en una semana.

-Mi querida Nagi, bienvenida -la pequeña niebla abrazo a Mukuro con alegría.

-Tsk, solo no molesten -fue lo único que dijo antes de irse a su habitación.

-Hibari esta enojado AL EXTREMO -Chrome sonrió con diversión mientras Mukuro la seguía abrazando de forma sobre protectora.

-Solo dejen lo, esta algo frustrado y no queremos que Tsunayoshi se enoje -los otros dos asintieron y entraron buscando su habitación cada uno.

-Por cierto Kyoko, Miura y Hana llegan la otra semana -habló tranquilo Ryohei, cosa rara en el- hicimos un cambio, según lo planeado ellas llegaban hoy pero al final aceptaron y estarán aquí el otro viernes.

-Bueno por lo menos con ustedes aquí las cosas serán mas fáciles -dijo tranquilo.

Después de esa corta charla cada uno se fue a su habitación para descansar, la piña decidió pasar por el cuarto de la nube para ver como estaba, cuando abrió la puerta suspiro con alivio al ver que se encontraba enfrente de su computadora portátil con una pequeña sonrisa.

-cuando vuelves? -escucho que preguntaba.

• _No lo se, las cosas aquí están aun complicadas_ -se escucho hablar a la otra persona- _Pero tengo fe de que podre estar haya dentro de un mes. Por lo preguntas?_

-Te extraño, solo por eso -la melódica risa de la otra persona que hizo sonreír mas a Hibari- descansa, lo mas segura es que él te este sobre esforzando para terminar todo eso antes de tu llegada.

• _Si, tienes razón, creo que será mejor ir a dormir un rato_ -al parecer al otro lado paso que hizo que Kyoya se sonrojara- _Yo... Yo, te amo Kyoya, descansa._

El azabache miro incrédulo la pantalla de su computadora para minutos después tapar su cara con sus dos manos y después tirar de sus cabellos hacia tras, un pequeño sonrojo junto a una sonrisa de enamorado estaban en su rostro mostrando su felicidad.

-Llegaremos tarde -dijo la piña con su siempre sonrisa burlona.

-Aprende a tocar herbívoro piña -dijo cortante.

-Si, si, lo que digas alondra-kun -sin decir mas los dos salieron de la habitación en dirección al garaje de la mansión.

-Recuerda me por que eres mi compañero?* -preguntó Kyoya con molestia.

-Por que trabajamos muy bien juntos y también por que nos entendemos -fue lo unico que dijo, Hibari suspiro con molestia y los dos entraron a un Audi 8i negro.

Salieron de la propiedad rumbo a la institución de Nami-chuu, ellos eran los encargados de inscribir a todos en el colegio aun que se hubieran opuesto un millón de veces. El que manejaba era Hibari mientras Mukuro escuchaba musica en su celular con unos audífonos.

Mientras tanto, en Italia se daba una lucha a muerte entre Tsunayoshi y Dino. Los guardianes restantes de Sawada miraban todo con aburrimiento, como si no les importara que su jefe estaba peleando a matarse con el potro, todo por una linda nube.

-Que es mio -grito molesto el Cavalleno- yo lo tuve primero.

-Pero es mio desde un principio -le reclamo el castaño.

-Pero es mio -volvió a decir el rubio.

-Por Primo -Tsuna se llevo las manos al pelo y lo jalo hacia arriba- yo lo mande hacer, con mi dinero.

-Ya dejen de pelear inútiles -los dos capos miraron con miedo al hombre de patillas que acababa de llegar a la sala- por todos los cielos, pueden dejar de pelear por un estúpido pastel en forma de nube.

-Hai, Reborn-sama -los dos amigos se abrazaron y asintieron de forma nerviosa.

-Mas le vale par de idiotas -el azabache miro a Gokudera junto a Yamamoto, les hizo una señal y estos dos solo salieron de ahí- bueno es hora de entrenar.

Desde afuera de la sala de entrenamiento, lugar en donde estaban, se comenzaron a escuchar gritos de dolor y agonía por parte de los jefes, hasta podían jurar que se escucho una risa malévola que les congelo la sangre a mas de uno. Los guardianes rezaban por que su querido amigo saliera con vida de ese infierno.

-Sigo sin entender como se ponen a pelear a muerte con un pastel de Chocolate con forma de nube? -se preguntó Takeshi con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Tsuna-sama es muy celoso cuando se trata de sus tortas o de _él_ -el peli-negro abrazo al peli-plata por los hombres manteniendo la sonrisa nerviosa- sera mejor ir a adelantar el papeleo.

-Como usted ordene, mano derecha-san -dijo con burla, el mas bajo le pego un codazo en el estomago mientras reía.

Así los dos guardianes se marcharon en dirección a la oficina de su jefe. Los empleados les sonreían al verlos pasar y estos trataban de devolverles las sonrisas.

Volviendo a Namimori, el par destructivo se encontraban peleando contra un grupo de diez personas cada uno armado, el que parecía el líber tenia el tatuaje de un dragón chino.

-Ustedes dos son una molestia para los Ryusen, la yakuza mas grande en Japón -dijo en tono altanero.

-No conozco ninguna yakuza de nombre Ryusen -dijo molesto Hibari.

-Por que debe de estar en formación -hablo la piña con burla- solo por tomar una ciudad que no esta bajo el mando de una mafia japonesa fuerte se creen indestructibles.

-Para si desgracia están en territorio de la almeja -los diez nombres se quedaron confundidos hasta que cinco de ellos quedaron en el piso gritando de dolor.

-Namimori esta bajo el poder del décimo Vongola -dijo con una sonrisa divertida Mukuro.

Kyoya se encargó de enviar a cuatro de ellos al hospital junto a los cinco que Mukuro estaba torturando psicológicamente, solo uno de los escapo muy herido pero consciente de lo que debía de decirle a su lider. La nube y la niebla lo dejaron ir, no sin antes clavarle el tridente en el estomago para poder poseer el cuerpo una vez dada la información necesaria al enemigo. Agradecían internamente haber terminado con todo el problema del colegio antes de esa emboscada, aun así se divirtieron torturando y moliendo a golpes a esos inútiles.

Ya en la mansión del décimo Vongola en japon, niebla menor y Sol se encontraban esperando a los otros dos guardianes para poder cenar. Ryohei leía un libro sobre medicina mientras la pequeña Chrome una novela que encontró en las librerías del aeropuerto. Algunos de los empleados del servicio terminaban de ordenar las habitaciones de los jóvenes amos restantes, y le ponían mas empeño a la habitación principal, aquella en la que se quedaría su amado cielo.

-Ya llegamos -grito Mukuro con una sonrisa.

-Bienvenidos a casa, Jóvenes amos -dijeron a coro los empleados presentes.

-La cena ya esta lista, Kyoya-sama, Mukuro-sama -hablo el mayordomo principal, Kayano Rui.

-Enseguida vamos, iremos a cambiarnos -fue lo que dijo el azabache para luego subir a su habitación siendo seguido por la piña.

Rui era un joven adulto de unos 25 años de edad, cabello peli-rosa y ojos azules, fue reclutado por Reborn para que cuidara el castillo donde vivirían la décima generación. Como casi todos los empleados, Kayano era un asesino y hacker profesional, que fue sacado de la calles por el cielo mas puro que haya conocido, palabras textuales del chico. Camino hasta el comedor y les informo a el albino y a la peli-morada de la llegada de Mukuro y Kyoya.

-Perdón por la tardanza -hablaron el perfecto y la piña al mismo tiempo.

-Bienvenido de vuelta Mukuro-sama, Hibari-san -dijo con una sonrisa Nagi.

-Por fin llegaron AL EXTREMO -grito/hablo Ryohei con entusiasmo.

-Las cosas se pusieron algo... Divertidas -dijo la niebla mientras la nube solo sonreía y esperaba su comida.

Mukuro se encargó de poner al tanto a sus compañeros para que estuvieran atentos a cualquier cosas por si los emboscaban o pasaba algo por el estilo, además de aclarar les que no se contuvieran y se descargaran con aquellos hombres. Los cuatros tenían que dejar en claro que Namimoro era territorio de Vongola y que el demonio había vuelto a su hogar. Chrome y Sasagawa estaban mas que de acuerdo, con tal de que los ciudadanos no salieron lastimados todo estaba bien para Kyoya y Tsuna.

Por si alguno se pregunta, soy la misma Stefani_Dragneel, tuve unos problema y borre la cuenta de Wattpad pero ya tengo otra cuenta donde estoy subiendo historias.

Espero que disfruten de este capitulo...


	3. N

Digamos que la llegada de las chicas fue, como decirlo, normal? Si, se pude decir que normal. Claro esta que esa palabra abarca el secuestro del avión, la pelea casi a muerte de los guardias de seguridad con el secuestrador, que las hayan emboscado y llevadas hasta el templo de Namimori donde esperaron la llegada de los guardianes, pero solo llego Chrome quien les hizo la vida imposible para los hombres que se osaron a tocar a una mujer Vongola. Si, su llegado fue de lo mas de normal.

La semana antes se que ellas estuvieran en Namimori las cosas se pusieron interesantes, hubo un infiltrado, una explosión en la estación de policía, el escape de los delincuentes, extorsiones e intentos de asesinato para los jóvenes Vongola, algo normal ya para ellos. Para ser mas claros, esos chicos ya no eran angelitos con las manos limpias y no se arrepentían de nada.

Volviendo con las chicas, se encontraban en un hospital revisando las heridas de Haru, ya que en una oportunidad para escapar se torció el tobillo. Kyoko suspiro cansada al ver su celular, no tenía llamadas de _él_ causando que se preocupara. Hana y Bianchi, que había ido con ellas, estaban esperando las ordenes del jefe mientras Chrome trataba de ayudar a su amiga cosplay para que no pensara en el dolor de su tobillo.

-Nada aun? -preguntó preocupada Hana.

-Al parecer terminaron mal, si es que no me ha llamado -dijo con tristeza.

-Todo se va a solucionar Kyo-chan -habló Haru una ves estuvo cerca.

-Que te dijo el doctor? -pregunto Bianchi ansiosa.

-Debo de utilizar muletas por dos semanas y no mover mucho mi pie -contesto con un tono de reproche.

-Te dije que no salineras corriendo cuando tuvieras la oportunidad -le regaño Hana con tono molesto y preocupado.

-Lo siento, pensé que lograría llegar a mi maleta -dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Bueno es hora de ir a la mansión -hablo Chrome con una gran sonrisa.

-Ya llego la limusina, Nagi-nee -todas miraron a I-pin quien acababa de llegar con el chofer del vehículo.

En todo el camino las mujeres hablaron de trivialidades, desde moda hasta recetas de comida, sobre lo que estaba pasando en la ciudad y en que tenían que ayudar para eliminar a las lagartijas que se habían apoderado de Namimori. Kyoko habló sobre _esa_ persona en especial y lo preocupada que estaba por no recibir un mensaje o llamada para saber si estaba vivo.

Media hora después llegaron a la mansión siendo recibidas por tres hombres que salieron casi corriendo de la casona con un semblante de pocos amigos. Kyoko solo les deseo suerte al igual que las demás chicas, Mukuro le grito a Chrome que después de llevar a las jóvenes a sus habitaciones los alcanzara a ellos, estarían en el parque principal de la ciudad, la peli-morada solo le deseo suerte dando a entender que no demoraría.

-Bueno chicas, las dejo al cuidado de Rui-san, él las llevara a sus habitaciones y les enseñara toda la mansión -dijo con voz apurada- Rui-san llame a Nozomi-san para que le ayude con ellas y cuida de que nadie traspase la barrera que hay.

-Entendido Chrome-sama, en seguida le hablo a Nozomi -miro al grupo de señoritas he hizo una reverencia- Mucho gusto, soy Kayano Rui el mayordomo principal de la mansión.

-Un placer -dijeron todas.

-Bueno, es hora de que me vaya -cogió unas llaves de moto y se acomodo su parche- nos vemos en la noche.

Y sin nada mas que decir salio de la casa hacia el garaje de esta misma donde se monto en una Kawazaki índigo y partió a donde estaban sus compañeros guardianes. Con estos, se encontraban en una intensa pelea contra los Ryusen, quienes trataban de extorsionar a las madres y niñeras presentes en el parque, Kyoya se encargaba de los que se veían mas valientes mientras Mukuro torturaba a los que se mantenían vigilando y apuntando con pistolas a las mujeres, Ryohei utilizaba como saco de box a los que tenían navajas y varillas de hierro; en pocas palabras, se enfrentaban a simples delincuentes que no sabían nada de las llamas y que se creían lo mejor del mundo.

Volviendo con las chicas, se encontraban en ese mismo momento en la sala principal conociendo a los empleados de la mansión, Rui les presentó a cada maid y mayordomo del lugar, obviamente conocieron a la famosa Haduki Nozomi, la Maid principal del lugar, cabello castaño y ojos grises. Después de las presentaciones comenzaron el recorrido, primero la planta baja que constaba de tres salas para las visitas, dos de ellas como de remplazo y la principal las cuales estaban decoradas casi de la misma forma solo que el tamaño las diferenciaba, pasaron al comedor el cual tenia capacidad para unas cincuenta personas, la cocina estaba equipada con la ultima tecnología en electrodomésticos, pasaron a la biblioteca que constaba de tres piso, una sala de entretenimiento, un laboratorio subterráneo, baños públicos para las visitas, los cuartos de los empleados, una lavandería, cinco salas de entrenamientos y una sala de computadoras donde podían ver todo lo que pasaba en la ciudad, la mansión o el parque de Kokuyo Land, todo eso en la primera planta. Pasando a la segundo, se encontraban las habitaciones para los invitados, las de ellas y de algunos familiares (como la de Nana y Iemitsu, Fuuta, etc.), una puerta que daba a la biblioteca (acuerden que es de tres pisos), una terraza con mesas y sillas para tomar el té mientras contemplaban el jardín trasero, tenia un mini-gimnacio, un mini-cine y otras cosas que no tenían tiempo de recorrer. Ya el tercera planta, solo pertenecía a la décima generación y a Reborn, eran las habitaciones mas espaciosas y lujosas de la mansión, también bien estaban los despachos de los chicos y una pequeña sala donde podían reunirse y hablar son la necesidad de estar en el primer piso, también tenia su entrada a la biblioteca. Y esa era la humilde morada de lo chicos, sin lujos y teniendo solo lo necesario.

-Bien eso es todo -dijeron los empleados al mismo tiempo.

-Gracias por todo -hablo Bianchi por todas.

-Las llamaremos una vez este lista la cena -dijo Nozomi mientras hacia una reverencia.

-Con su permiso nos retiramos -hablo Rui con respeto y así los dos jóvenes se retiraron.

Las cinco chicas se dirigieron a sus habitaciones correspondientes mientras esperaban la cena, recoger la mansión por ellas mismas y ver en que podía entretenerse podrían hacerlo al día siguiente ya que por el momento deseaban descansar del largo día que estaban teniendo.

Volviendo con los guardianes, ya habían terminado con sus molestos enemigos y con la ayuda de Chrome pudieron proteger a los civiles sin preocuparse por que les pasara algo. Para la desgracia de muestra nube una pequeña e insignificante jovencita lo había atrapado como su héroe y protector, solo por el simple hecho de haberla salvado de ser llevada por los hombre Ryusen.

-King-sama, por favor acepteme como su Queen -decía una y otra vez la chica.

-Al parecer a Hibari le llego una fan -dijo divertido Ryohei mirando la cara de fastidio de la nube.

-al parecer tiene una nueva novia -Kyoya miro mal a Mukuro y estuvo por aventarle una de sus tonfas si no es por la chica de cabellos rojos y ojos grices- mira, hasta te detiene.

-Al Boss no le gustara esto -dijo Chrome con burla.

-Ni una palabra a Tsunayoshi, entendieron? -los otros tres solo asintieron mientras aguantaban la risa- y tu suelta me herbívora molesta.

-King-sama no se separe de Beatrice, seré buena chica lo prometo -dijo con una sonrisa boba en la cara, cosa que hizo fastidiar mas a Hibari.

Nagi al ver que eso duraría par largo, le mando un mensajes sus amigas para que a la hora de la cena fueran a la antigua residencia de Kyoya, este mismo llamo a su segundo al mando para que lo esperase en la casa Hibari mientras trataba de alejar a su nueva garrapata personal. Mukuro no pudo aguantar mas y les tomo una foto para luego enviarla al grupo de la décima generación tenia en WhastApp.

 ** _•Mukuro:_** _(inserte imagen de Kyoya tratando de alejar a una peli-roja)_  
 _La buena adquisición de Alondra-kun. 7w7_

 ** _•Gokudera:_**  
 _Ahora el Décimo va a estar de mal humor todo el día :/ Gracias Friki de las peleas._

 ** _•Lambo:_**  
 _Bakadera, Takeshi-nii creo que oí una explosión en la oficina de Tsuna-nii... tengo miedo._

 ** _•Chrome (Nagi):_**  
 _Lambo-kun sera mejor que se esconda en su cuarto hasta que haya bajado el enojo a Boss._

 ** _•Tsuna:_**  
 _Nee~ chicos donde están? :)_ _No los he visto desde hace una hora. Están haciendo? :)_

 ** _•Gokudera:_**  
 _Estoy en la biblioteca Décimo, usted dijo que investigar sobre ese tema_

 ** _•Tsuna:_**  
 _Y Yamamoto donde esta?_

 ** _•Yamamoto:_**  
 _Estoy con Squalo, en el castillo Varia :D_  
 _Acuerda te que hoy me tocaba entrenamiento con él._

 ** _•Tsuna:_**  
 _Cierto, se me había olvidado que estaban ocupados hoy y Lambo se acaba de ir con Oka-chan al centro comercial😊_  
 _:) Por cierto Hibari-san, de se por muerto cuando llegue a Japón :)_

Kyoya miro a los presentes que estaban aguantando la risa y los fulminó con la mirada, poso sus ojos en la peli-rojo y la empujo logrando que se cayera pero aun así se levanto y comenzó a decir que le gustaban los chicos difíciles. Miro por última vez el grupo y bufo molesto con todos, era mas que obvio que Tsunayoshi estaba de un humor de los mil demonios y que cuando llegara a Namimori le haría la ley de hielo, si antes no lo convierte en una estatua. Al parecer la vida lo estaba comenzando a odiar.


	4. G

Llegaron a la antigua casa de Hibari, miraron algo sorprendidas de que fuera así de grande y al estilo tradicional japonés, en la entrada dos miembros del comité disciplinario mirando a todas las personas que se acercaban con plan de chismosos para saber que estaba pasando en ese lugar. Bianchi al ser la mayor iba al frente dando un aire de no contradecir nada de lo que ella dijera.

-Lo siento, no pueden pasar -las detuvo uno de los chicos.

-Sera mejor que nos dejes pasar -hablo calmada Hana, no quería ver lo que la peli-rosa le haría al joven.

-Por ordenes de Hibari-sama no pueden pasar -dijo el otro.

-Hemos venido por que somos conocidas de Hibari- san -hablo Haru, ya comenzaban a irritarse.

-No les creo nada -si no fuera por I-pin, Kyoko ya le hubiera estampado un puñetazo en toda la cara al que hacia de guardia.

-Deja las pasar -todos miraron al que están detrás de los dos miembros del comité disciplinario.

-Kusakabe-san -dijeron los dos guardias.

-Ellas pueden pasar, no las detengas -los jóvenes asintieron y les corrieron para que las chicas pasaran- por favor sigan me, las llevare a donde están los demás.

-Que es lo que esta pasando Tetsu-kun? -el vicepresidente se tenso al escuchar lo que le preguntaban- Es algo relacionado con el comportamiento de Tsu-kun?

-Habla Kusakabe -ordeno Bianchi.

-Ya lo verán, es algo que enserio no le gusto a Tsunayoshi-san -dijo nervioso el azabache mientras paraba en seco- Llegamos.

-King-sama por favor deje que Beatrice lo haga -se escuchó decir desde adentro.

-Beatrice? -se preguntaron Kyoko y Haru.

-King-sama? -dijeron al mismo tiempo Hana e I-pin quienes se miraron.

-Esto no me da buena espina -hablo Bianchi, entro en la sala como si fuera su casa y ahí vio algo que no quería ver nunca en su vida- MALDITO DESGRACIADO, HIJO DE PUTA.

Las chicas detrás de ella se quedaron sin habla y en shock, una chica peli-roja estaba encima de Hibari y sus rostro a pocos centímetros, además de que la joven tenia solo una camisa blanca que al parecer estaba mojada en la parte de los senos. Y para colmo en la pantalla Smartv se podían ver a un trio para nada contento, dos de ellos aguantaban la risa mientras el del medio sonreía con sadismo.

• _Eres un maldito Infeliz Hibari-san_ -su sonrisa se opaco y sus ojos se tornaron anaranjados, Gokudera y Yamamoto se apartaron del castaño mientras con los demás miraban con lastima al perfecto- _es mejor que te pudras._

-Espera Tsunayoshi, deja me explicarte -pero no tuvo tiempo, ya que el castaño salio hecho una furia de su despacho- esto es todo tu culpa maldita sea -aparto ala joven con brusquedad y pateó una silla por la rabia estrellándola contra una pared.

-Kyo-san el dojo esta listo -hablo Tetsuya con miedo.

Kyoya no dijo nada y solo salio en dirección a donde podí descargar toda su ira, si no fue por esa peli-roja no tendría que liderar con un Tsuna celoso ni enojado, tendría a su lindo conejito que le lograba sacarle una sonrisa en los peores momentos y lo hacia ver como un loco posesivo con Sawada. Pero que podía hacer? Ese castaño era solo SUYO y de nadie mas, el lo tomo primero y lo disfrutó como nunca antes.

Volviendo a la sala, Beatrice están atada en un rincón de la sala haciendo cara de odio a todos por no dejarla ir con su King-sama. Gokudera miraba con seriedad unos papeles que le habían pasado minutos antes, Yamamoto estaba divertido con todo lo que pasaba al otro lado de la pantalla, Mukuro hizo algo para que no se escuchara la chillona voz de la joven.

-Tsuna... -Hana no término de hablar por que una explosión se escucho en donde estaban la tormenta y la lluvia- Ya no preguntó.

• ** _Hayato-sama el Décimo exige verlo a usted y a Takeshi-sama_** _-_ se escucho la voz de algún empleado italiano.

• ** _Esta bien, comunica le que ya vamos -_** fue lo que respondió el oji-jade con seriedad, cuando la tercera persona se fue Gokudera soltó un suspiro y continuó hablando- _Bueno lo que les queríamos decir es que mañana en la tarde llegaran Fuuta y Lambo, y para aclarar las cosas, ya se complicaron aquí por "esa" persona._

 _•Por favor chicos, tienen que ir por ellos -_ esta vez hablo Yamamoto con preocupación- _Con los informes que nos han mandado se nota que los chicos van hacer el objetivo de esa yakuza, y aun que Lambo se sepa cuidar no quisiéramos arriesgarnos._

-Tan mal están por haya? -preguntó Haru con ansiedad.

 ** _•_** _Han estado atacando las sedes en Roma, Napoles, Venecia y Pisa, así como las sedes en Enma, Catania y la de aquí, Palermo -_ informo la tormenta.

-Esta bien -hablo por primera vez Mukuro- nosotros vamos por ellos mañana, solo necesitamos la hora de llegada.

 _•Sera a las cuatro de la tarde, en el avión privado de Dino-san -_ dijo Takeshi, Gokudera iba hablar pero una fuerte explosión en el jardín los alerto- _Hablamos mañana, chao._

Y la pantalla se puso negra, con eso todos se pusieron nerviosos, estaban atacando la mansión Vongola y Tsunayoshi apenas y tenia a dos de sus siete guardianes en ese momento mientras que ellos estaban ahí sin hacer nada, haciendo que un sentimiento de impotencia llenara sus adentros.

-Sera mejor que nos quedemos a dormir aquí por hoy -habló Bianchi con tono autoritario- Kyoko, Haru y Chrome irán por ropa y otras cosas a la _mansión mientras Ryohei y Mukuro van a investigar si saben de la llegada del guardián del rayo y el chico Ranking_ -los cinco nombrados asintieron mientras salían de la sala para hacer lo que les habían mandado- I-pin y Hana vayan a comprar algo rápido al supermercado que esta en la esquina, vayan con Kusakabe para protección, mientras yo me quedo a cuidar de nuestra invitada y que Hibari no destruya algo que no deba -los chicos salieron y la peli-rosa miro a la de ojos grises y suspiro con pesadez- la que has liado pequeña, no sabes en que te has metido.

Tres horas después todos estaban en el comedor cenando lo que habían preparado las chicas, claro esta que ni Bianchi ni Beatrice participaron, la peli-roja estaba sentada en la otra esquina de la mesa lejos de Kyoya para que no hubiera destrozos, la piña estaba sentado al lado izquierdo del azabache mirando su celular con una sonrisa de idiota, la mas idiota que haya tenido en toda su estúpida vida. Ryohei hablaba con su hermana y Hana, Nagi estaba en una amena platica con I-pin, Haru y Bianchi. Kusakabe estaba al lado derecho de Hibari callado, o bueno eso hasta que el sonido de sus celulares los sacaron de lo que estaban haciendo.

 ** _X-CIELO A SUBIDO UNA NUEVA FOTO._**

Era lo que decía su notificación de Instagram, y como la curiosidad mato al gato, todos entraron haber que era lo que había subido esta vez.

 **X-CIELO**

 **( _Inserte imagen de Tsuna y Enma muy felices juntos)_**

 **Con X-TERRA**

 **H-Gokudera, The-Best-Hitman-in-the-World, Xanxus, Sawada-Nana, Y-Takeshi, Sawada-Iemitsu 10k personas les gusta.**

 **189k comentarios**

 **Sawada-Nana: _Son tan hermosos juntos, los amo mis niños._**

 ** _Y-Takeshi: Jejeje H-Gokudera se nos escapo_**

 ** _H-Gokudera: no lo tensiones Friki del béisbol, Décimo tiene que volver._**

 ** _Fan2700: Kyaaaa la OPT, voy a morir son tan lindos._**

 ** _Adel: Enma es hora que vuelvas a la Mansión, tienes tarea que terminar._**

 ** _The-Best-Hitman-in-the-World: Dame-Tsuna tienes papeleo pendiente, si no lo terminas no iras a Japón_**

Y muchos mas comentarios comenzaron a aparecer, Kyoya al ver la foto de su amado cielo con el inútil jefe de los Shimon se enfureció y tiro su comida, para después pararse y desaparecer de la vista de todos. Era mas que obvio que Tsunayoshi hacia todo eso por celos, por un simple capricho que nadie era capaz de negarle si habían visto las escenas comprometedoras que había vivido Hibari.

-Esta pelea entre los dos va para largo -dijo Ryohei con pesadez, los demás solo asintieron.

-Quien era el castaño tonto? -Kyoko casi le mete su puñetazo si no fuera detenida por su hermano.

-Este mes va hacer largo -confirmo Mukuro mientras Nagi solo gravaba todo, eso era de película.

Ya a la mañana todo parecía normal, si no fuera por la voz chillona de la peli-roja y el aura de demonio que tenia el azabache, en el desayuno Mukuro se encargo de informe a la nube sobre la llegada del rayo y de Fuuta, también le contó sobre los ataques en Italia causando que el chico se pusiera tenso, preocupado y de muy pésimo humor. Kusakabe llevo a la peli-rojo a su casa después de desayuno y la madre de la chica le agradeció por haberla cuidado, con la chica fuera de sus vidas por el momento se volvieron a la mansión para poder arreglar algunos asuntos o simplemente entrenar.

A la hora acordada, Nagi, Ryohei y Bianchi estaban esperando a los menores en la parte de vuelos privados, claro esta que miraban a todas partes buscando sospechoso, aunque Mukuro les hubiera dicho que los Ryusen no sabían de la llegada de los chicos no confiaban en nadie, por lo menos en ese tiempo de angustian que pasaban.

-Chrome-nee, Bianchi-nee, Ryohei-nii -dijeron el castaño y azabache al mismo tiempo que veían al trio.

-Fuuta, Lambo, que bueno verlos chicos -hablo Bianchi besando la frente de los menores.

-La mansión estaba muy silenciosa sin ustedes en ella -comento la vaca con un puchero.

-Tsuna-nii les manda saludos y que no destruyan nada -dijo Fuuta con una sonrisa.

-Vamos a casa y haya nos cuentan todo -dijo Nagi con una sonrisa mientras caminaban a la limusina.

Poco a poco van llegando los chicos, no falta mucho para el descubrimiento de un gran secreto que provoco la desaparición de estos jóvenes de la ciudad de Namimori. Solo Tsuna lo sabe y solo el lo podrá revelar.


	5. OO

Y pensar que la mansión del décimo en Japón era el lugar mas pacifico en toda la ciudad, pero llegan los guardianes y todo se va a la mierda. Lo gritos de Ryohei, la musica de las chicas, Lambo e I-pin peleando, Kyoya y Mukuro destrozando todo a su paso por las peleas provocadas de la piña, los empleados sonreían al ver como sus jóvenes amos disfrutaban de su día a día, claro esta que un arquitecto y la ambulancia conocían a la perfección al extraño grupo de adolescentes.

Así pasaron dos semanas, entre entrenamientos y la construcción de un plan para erradicar por completo a la yakuza que atemorizaba la ciudad. Para desgracia de todos y diversión de los adultos de la casa, entrarían de nuevo a la preparatoria y secundaría, los que lloraron fueron Ryohei, Lambo y Haru, los que tenían cara de diversión Mukuro, Hana y sorprendentemente Chrome, los que se mantenían al margen de todo Kyoya, I-pin, Kyoko y Fuuta. Bianchi se quedaría a cuidar de la casa mientras los jóvenes estaban en la escuela.

Era lunes, desgraciado lunes, y que mejor despertar que a base de agua fría con cubos de hielos? Todo gracias a Bianchi y el despertador que Reborn instalo en la mansión. Gritos y las maldiciones no se hicieron esperar, los chicos iban bajando uno tras de otro como niños buenos, aunque esto pasaba por estar medios dormidos y quedarse hasta tarde haciendo cosas innecesarias como diría el demo... Reborn.

-Tardaron -dijo Hibari mientras revisaba unos papeles del comité.

-No todos tenemos un pajarraco que nos despierta con sutileza -dijo mordaz Mukuro.

-Mejor hagan silencio y coman -dijo molesta Hana, todos la miraron mal pero aun así ni les puso cuidado, estaba luchando para no quedarse dormida.

-Onii-chan se durmió -dijo Kyoko al ver al albino babeando la mesa.

-Parece muerto -hablo Lambo mientras lo picaba con el tenedor.

-Sasagawa Ryohei como así que has perdido el campeonato? -dijo en voz alta Hana, todos vieron como el boxeador saltaba asustado y comenzaba a negar con la cabeza.

-Eh? Donde estoy? -y todos, a excepción de la nube y la niebla mayor, soltaron la carcajada por la idiotez que dijo- estoy extremadamente confundido -volvió a decir pero medio dormido.

-Disculpen la tardanza -todos miraron la puerta con asombro.

-Al parecer no se han ido -dijo alegre.

-Y yo tengo sueño, así que mejor callate.

-Tranquilo -se escuchó la risa mientras las dos personas que entraron tomaron sus lugares- tiempo sin verlos chicos.

El instituto de Nami-chu, era el orgullo de la ciudad ya que estaba en el puesto cincuenta entre las cien mejores instituciones educativas del país. Pero no por eso es que volvieron, solo fue puro capricho de su jefe, él quería que todos terminaran sus estudios en un colegio normal, que no tuviera nada que ver con la mafia y que mejor que el lugar donde consiguieron sus anillos y pasaron tantas cosas? Por ello y mas Tsuna le encargo el deber a Hibari y Rokudo que los inscribieran a todos apenas llegar a la ciudad.

Y ahí estaban, cada uno en su respectivas aulas esperando a que llegaron los profesores que para empezar las clases, en el salón 1-A esperaban con ansias la llegada de su maestro que traía nuevos alumnos, muchos se preguntaban si serian hermosas mujeres o atractivos hombres, o puede que haya un milagro y trajeran de nuevo a los dos alumnos mas codiciados por todo el lugar.

El maestro de matemáticas entre murmurando cosas que no se entendía, Nezu-sensei se veía malhumorado. Así que comenzó a pasar lista lo mas lento que pudo, no quería que ese grupo entrara a su salón y mucho menos al ver el nombre que aparecía en la dista en la parte de las S, que fuera cualquiera pero menos él, todos pero no Sawada.

-Bueno como se han dado cuenta en la semana pasada, acaban de llegar un grupo de estudiantes que vienen del extranjero y pues han decidido estudiar aqui, en nuestro colegio de elite -esto ultimo lo dijo con orgullo, pero después recordó quienes eran y se le paso la felicidad- Pasen de una vez.

 _-Muy buenas tardes_ -dijo un medio dormido peli-negro recargado en un muchacho de cabellos plateados.

- _Es de mañana estúpido_ -le reclamo en de menor estatura mientras las cuatro chicas que los siguieron se reian- _Además de que estas hablando en italiano baboso._

 _-Hayato no le insultes, no a dormido bien en todo el día -_ hablo Haru con cierta diversión- _Mejor presentas, mano derecha-san._

-Como sea -suspiro con cansancio- Ya muchos de aquí nos conocen pero aun así nos presentare -acomodo mejor a Yamamoto y sus amigas casi cae desmayadas- El idiota que esta recargado a mi persona es Yamamoto Takeshi, ella es Sasagawa Kyoko, Kurokawa Hana, Miura Haru y Chrome Dokuro, y yo soy Gokudera Hayato.

- _Hayato tengo hambre -_ diciendo eso mordió el cuello de su amigo, quien se sonrojo y lo tiro al suelo mientras le pisando la cara del peli-negro- _Kyoko aiuda -_ decía mientras sus amigas se reían.

 _-Nada de ayuda grandisimo idiota, estúpido, baboso, tonto -_ y lo seguía insultando mientras le pisaban la cara con molestia, su rostro estaba rojo de la vergüenza y enojo.

- _Ya calma Hayato, solo lo hizo por que esta dormido -_ le trataba de tranquilizar Nagi, pero aun así se reía.

-Tsk, mejor nos sentamos así no arrasamos mas la clase -dijo molesto dejando a un moribundo Takeshi en el piso.

Con ayuda de Hana y Haru el mayor se levanto con cara de zombie, gracias a kamisama que sus asientos estaban todos cercas, Kyoko estaba en el lado se la ventana y atrás de ella un puesto vacío, Gokudera se hizo al lado de aquel puesto mientras Haru a delante del peli-plata, delante de Miura se posicionaba Hana, de tras de Hayato estaba Chrome y al lado de ella estaba Takeshi quien estaba detrás del puesto vació.

Las clases comenzado sin mas contratiempos, los alumnos eran muy malos disimulando cuando los miraban o murmuraban algo de ellos y mas por que dejaban un puesto vacio entre Kyoko y Takeshi, despues de todo era un milagro que esos seis regresaran al mismo tiempo, a de más de que si ellos estaban ahí eran cierto los rumores acerca de la aparición del perfecto demonio, la piña rival del presidente del comité disciplinario y del ex-capitán del club de boxeo. En la tercera hora de clases un ruido del salón de arriba de ellos llamo la atención de todos, has del profesor y cono los chismosos que eran trataron de saber quienes eran los que hacían tal alboroto.

-Chrome -la chica asintió y utilizo la niebla para hacer dos ilusiones mientras Takeshi cogía la mano de Gokudera y lo sacaba del salón sin que nadie los viera.

• _Acaban de salir, puedes dejar la ilusión ahora_ -Hana mando el mensaje a un muy divertido Mukuro que solo suspiro y termino su diversión.

• _Me han quitado mi hermosa diversión -_ Leyó la chica que río y le mostró a sus compañeras.

-Solo falta haber que no se ponga arisco -confeso Haru con nerviosismo.

-Yo creo que ellos se van a divertir mucho -dijo Kyoko con alegría.

-Sera mejor que vuelvan a sus lugares -ordeno el profesor de historia, todos les hicieron caso- El comienzo de la segunda guerra mundial...

Las clases se reanudaron como si nada hubiera pasado antes ignorando la presencia de dos de los estudiantes, realmente las ilusiones de las nieblas Vongola eran de muy buena calidad ya que nadie se dio cuenta de la ausencia de los chicos, las únicas que sabían eran el grupo FDV, FUJOSHI DE VONGOLA.

En el baño de varones, la tormenta estaba acorralada e tras la puerta del cubículo donde estaba encerrada con la lluvia, los labios del peli-negro estaban unidos con los del menor de forma apasionada mientras las manos de ambos buscaban el contacto del otro. El frío toque de Takeshi hacia estremecer a la tormenta, y este solo se dejaba hacer lo que el moreno quisiera. Hayato ladeó la cabeza dándole paso a Takeshi para que comenzara a besar el cuello, los jadeos del menor le llenaban de satisfacción y aunque este no dijera nada sabia que le encantaban esos momentos tanto como a él. Bajo sus manos a los glúteos del peli-plata que dejo salir un gemido, ese simple sonido hizo que el moreno pegara su cuerpo al de Hayato buscando rozar sus miembros ya despiertos para hacer sentir mas placer a su amante.

-Takeshi -trató de llamar el menor entre jadeos.

-Hmm -respondió mientras se dedicaba a besar su cuello y a apretar el trasero del contrario.

-Celular -era lo poco que podía articular.

-Olvidarlo, solo disfruta -le dijo mientras metió su mano por debajo del pantalón y rozo aquella entrada tan deseada para él.

-Takeshi -dijo el nombre en un gemido de deseo.

Si que esos dos se estaban divirtiendo muy bien, y apenas llevaban un día en esa ciudad, no quería ni imaginar que pasaría cuando estudio vieran en la mansión solos en alguna de las habitaciones. Que kamisama lo proteja y lo dejara caminar para los próximos días.


End file.
